


Unexpected help

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Get your words out (Dreamwidth)Challenge: Stop (whatever you are doing and open the comment box to write whatever comes into your mind)
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Get your words out (Dreamwidth)  
> Challenge: Stop (whatever you are doing and open the comment box to write whatever comes into your mind)

"Hello, good morning."

Casey opened his eyes, blinking confusedly. This was not his room, his bed. "What's happened?"

"You tell me," Zeke answered, "when I got home tonight, you were lying on my porch, unconsciously."

Fragmented memories crossed Casey's mind. His mom, crying; his father, yelling. Mercyless beating him down. He couldn't remember how he had managed to escape. Running through the cold, dark night, no place to go. Confused. Scared. Zeke!

Suddenly he was aware of hazelnut brown eyes resting on him, with a mixture of curiosity and pity. His eyes filled with tears. "Sorry," he whispered. "I should go."

"No, you don't." Zeke held him back when he tried to get up. "You are not in the state to go anywhere. Take some rest, we can talk later."


End file.
